To My Forgotten Hero
by MsNegative24
Summary: Perhaps it's thousands upon thousands of years after she'd last seen her Hero, the Hero of the Sky, and she has met many a boy who wielded her for the greater good, but none such as the one she'd known. And now, he is just a distant memory, one which is hazy and seemingly long forgotten. She wants nothing more than to meet another like him. She wants no more than to see him again.


_Fi is really under-appreciated, I think. I mean, yes she **is** annoying at times, and of course has no real character what-so-ever, but if you think about her purpose, that being to help the Chosen Hero of Hylia and nothing more, you can clearly see **why **she is as she is. She was never meant to be emotional, to be a tragic character like say Midna who would overcome their own troubles and sorrows. She was meant to be a stolid character who could stand seeing Link get hurt, one who would **not **be affected by his failures and injuries. But she became one. She became some body, and all too late. She learned happiness from Link, was able to experience joy and human emotions all just before her eternal rest. And it is truly sad the way that she was stripped of the chance to feel something, **anything at all.** And because of this, I think Fi is wonderful, and show the most subtle yet **powerful **character development that I have **EVER** seen. And for that, I love Fi as a character._

* * *

And I remember from some time ago -quite such a long time now- a boy who wore green. Green? Yes! Like so many others after him, those who had the courage to wield me, to claim me as theirs, he had worn green.

And in his time, I can recall how he would do anything to search for the Goddess. He was not fearless, but he was brave and willing to protect my mistress at any and all costs. Not only because of her being a childhood friend, a girl who grew up with him together in the clouds, and not because she was a God. It was because of his pure heart.

And I remember how robotic I had been, how monotonous and dull I was. My mistress had created me as such, for the sole purpose of guiding the young Hero to his destiny, and I had not a clue of the feelings, the emotions, the thoughts which he had. I had not a clue how he felt through all of the horrors and tragedies and injuries he had experienced on his quest to save the Goddess.

But I learned. I observed him, and I watched how he felt. I learned from the way he bent his brows that he loathed the Demon Sword's Spirit. I learned from the way his eyes widened at the sight of the Goddess Incarnate that he loved her. I learned from the way that he drew me that he was willing to take on his destiny and protect the ones he loved.

And I remember, how at the end of our time together, after he'd saved the world, after evil had been vanquished, I remember how I spoke to him, telling him that our time together was up and that my purpose had been served.

And I remember the look in his eyes when I told him that; I saw the sadness that was there.

He placed me back into the pedestal wherein I was to rest until a new Hero required my assistance, where I was to fall asleep for the rest of time. I sensed the hesitation, the reluctance when he held me high above his head, both of his gloved hands wrapped tightly around my hilt. I saw the remorseful scowl that formed upon his face as he set me to rest.

But I came back. He had turned away, and I appeared before him once more. And it was with great sorrow, yet great joy that I told him farewell. That I told him how I believed that being with him for his quest had provided me with the greatest information I had _ever _known. And I told him how I had started to feel. I told him how I had felt what I believe was...happiness.

But I faded away, my conciousness fading as my purpose had been served. And he watched as I slowly went, my mind, my form, my _soul._ And the last thing I said, the last thing I had said to that couragous boy in green was: "May we meet again in another life..."

And I lay in rest after he left, waiting for him to return, waiting for another like him to come.

And in numerous other incarnations, when his world needed him most, he appeared and he drew me from my spot whose surroundings changed from time to time, but it was never the same. The same couragous spirit, the valiant soul, the noble eyes; all were the same as his. But never once, not at any time was there another quite like him.

And still, I am hoping, am _praying_ to their majesties Hylia and the Golden Goddesses, that another boy like the first Hero is to awaken me from my slumber. One who will arouse the joy and happiness which I had once experienced many millenia ago.

I just wish for another Hero, another master, another boy garbed with green to be as the one I first knew.

And _that _is all I ask for.


End file.
